1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for use in conjuction with backpacking, sporting and entertainment activities and more particularly, to a combination knapsack and pack frame that is easily convertible to a chair and then back again to a pack and frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Originally, it is believed that backpacks were carried without frames or any other loan bearing or distribution apparatus aside from shoulder and waist straps and the like. As backpacks evolved in design, frames were introduced to help distribute the load carried in the pack. The frame also helped to make the experience of carrying the pack a much more comfortable and enjoyable one, especially over long distances. Combination packs and frames ultimately developed to meet the greater needs of the user. In this regard, these combinations were designed to be convertible to a variety of furniture items, such as chairs and stools. For example, see the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,662,932; 4,387,924; and 4,450,990.
The devices of the prior art that convert to a chair or stool usually contain a multiplicity of parts, have little or no back support in the chair position or require some degree of assembly to convert the pack to the seating unit. Where a device of the prior art does not contain these drawbacks, it will nevertheless not include one of the more significant elements of the present invention, namely the integration of the material forming the pack with the chair back and seat support panels. In short, the device of the present invention solves essentially all of the problems associated with the devices of the prior art.
The present invention includes a combination pack and frame, which is convertible to a chair. The pack includes a plurality of storage compartments and is formed from any resilient and sturdy material, such as canvass. The frame includes a generally rectangular shaped back section fixedly connected to the pack and a generally rectangular seat section that is indirectly connected to the pack and pivotally connected to the back section. The back and seat sections contain back and seat support panels, respectively, that are integrally formed with the material of which the pack is constructed. Attached to the seat section are U-shaped first and second leg members, each of which is pivotally connected to the seat section at the forward and the approximate mid-sectional positions thereof. Armrests are pivotally connected to the respective end portions of the first and second leg members and each of the side tubular members of the frame's back section. Each of two adjustable shoulder straps is attached at one of its ends to the front portion of the seat section and at its opposite end to the bottom portion of the pack.
The resilient pack material located along the perimeter of and formed integrally with the pack is wrapped or folded around and fixedly secured to the side and top tubular members of the back section and the front tubular members. This material is also wrapped or folded around and fixedly secured to the side and front tubular members of the seat section. A pair of straps, one end of which is attached to the top portion of the pack and the other which is attached to the front portion of the seat section, are coupled when the device of the present invention is in pack position and uncoupled to permit the frame section to unfold to convert to a chair.
The advantages and distinctions of the present invention over the prior art will become clearly evident in the following disclosure.